


Farewell

by envyfangirl



Series: Slash_100 challenge [9]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyfangirl/pseuds/envyfangirl
Summary: Daniel gets a distressing phone call that throws him completely off. Lula comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 100 fics starring J. Daniel Atlas and paired with various others.
> 
> Written for the Slash_100 challenge.  
> Prompt: #22. Death.

It started out as just another day for the Horsemen. Lula now held the fouth slot, Jack was back from the dead, Merritt got better at cards, and Daniel actually toned down his control issues -- a little. The important thing was that he tried.  
  
At the moment he was busy learning a new trick he found in one of the books in the library, when his phone vibrated inside his pocket. With an annoyed frown he fished it out. His frown grew as he didn't recognise the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
" _Good day, young man. Are you Susan's boy?_ "  
  
Daniel sat up straight. He hadn't heard his mother's name in years. "Y-yes. What's this about?" He glanced around him to check if he was alone.  
  
_"I'm Susan's neighbour, Mrs. Simon._ _I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother passed away._ "  
  
The grip on his phone faltered. He fumbled for a moment as his brain tried to function. "I- I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
" _Your mother died yesterday. Liver failure._ "  
  
Daniel pressed a hand to his mouth.  
  
" _I'm sorry for your loss._ "  
  
He couldn't force any words past his lips. His mind kept running in a loop, leaving no room to breathe.  _Your mother died yesterday... your mother died... mother died... Mom..._  He let out a sob.  
  
His hand clenched around his phone. Someone spoke, but he didn't hear it. He fought against the tears and partly managed. He took a steadying breath.  
  
"Thank you for calling to let me know." His voice cracked. "I'll call you back for..." He couldn't go on. He couldn't say funeral. "...Thank you."  
  
He hung up.  
  
The silence that reigned was suffocating. He couldn't breathe, the air stuck in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut. His hands clenched to fists. He tried not to think.  _His mother..._ With that single thought, the wall he erected broke and he dissolved in sobs. He buried his head in his arms, tears falling down, his shoulders shaking.

  
\----

  
Daniel withdrew from the rest. He didn't talk, he didn't practice, he barely ate. He had no energy to do anything. All he could do was revisit old memories, for that was all he had left of her. He sat on the window ledge, his knees drawn up, his arms around them.  
  
He remembered how his mom smiled at him. Her face would get all wrinkly, especially around her eyes. He remembered how she ran a hand through his hair when he was younger, and even a few times when he was a teenager. He used to hate that.  Now he would give anything to have her fingers thread through his curls as her other arm pulled him against her chest.  
  
Daniel felt his throat constrict. He leaned his head against the cold window. He stared out at the street below. There was barely anyone outside. Who would be? It was cold. Every sane person would be inside, nice and warm, drinking hot cocoa and being happy.  
  
For Daniel, that was unobtainable. Guilt gnawed at him. Guilt, and grief.  
  
A hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Whoa, Danny, ease down there. I'm not that scary."  
  
Daniel couldn't even roll his eyes at Lula. He shrugged off her hand and turned back to the window.  
  
Lula frowned. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" She sat down opposite of him. "You've been acting off for the past two days."  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Lula. I just don't feel like company."  
  
Lula tilted her head, her eyebrows raised. "You don't practice anymore, you don't snark anymore, you don't even roll your eyes anymore. Don't think I haven't noticed."  
  
"Perceptive, aren't you? Yet you haven't realised I don't want to talk to anyone."  
  
Lula leaned forward. "Danny, I want to help you, but I need to know what's going on." Her eyes implored at him. He could actually see her worry.  
  
He looked away before he gave in. He pulled his knees closer to his chest. He felt her hand come to rest on his knee. His eyes found hers. To his shock he could see tears well up in them.  
  
"Please, Danny. We're friends, right? Friends share."  
  
"My..." Daniel stopped himself. He took a breath. "My mom died. Two days ago."  
  
Lula's face got even sadder when he said that. "Oh, Danny." She got up, and Daniel wouldn't have been surprised if she left him there.  
  
Instead, she moved over and embraced him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Daniel stopped breathing for a moment. Then he leaned into the embrace.  
  
"Were you close to her?"  
  
He made a slight shake with his head. "I... haven't seen her in years." Tears stung in his eyes.  _Whose fault is that?_ A sob burst unwanted from his lips, and before he knew it he was crying in Lula's arms. He clung to her like she was his lifeline in a sea at storm.  
  
Lula held him through it all. She stroked his head, whispered soothing noises into his ear.  
  
Eventually, Daniel's sobs subsided to hiccups. His fingers uncurled from where they gripped Lula's vest. He surreptitiously wiped away the tear tracks, even though Lula knew he'd cried.  
  
He pulled away from her, and didn't look at her. "Thanks," he mumbled. He cleared his throat.  
  
Lula smiled at him.  
  
Daniel scraped his throat. "I'd rather not you told the others about this."  
  
"Oh, shoot, I was just about to run over and tell them." Daniel glared at her. "I'm kidding. I'm a kidder. Caution: kidder at work."  
  
Daniel snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
Lula lightly punched Daniel's arm. "There you go. My Danny is back."  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow. " _Your_  Danny?"  
  
"Of course you are. Don't think for a second that you're not."  
  
Daniel managed a smile at that, before it faded. "The funeral is tomorrow." He seemed to shrink at the very thought.  
  
Lula took hold of his hand. Daniel looked up at her.  
  
"You want me to come with you?"  
  
Daniel looked up. Then he nodded. "Please."


End file.
